


With The Tide

by PaisleyHearts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, not abo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaisleyHearts/pseuds/PaisleyHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt fill: "Dean impregnates Castiel but refuses to have anything to do with the baby. ...until the kid is a year old and the greatest thing Dean has ever seen."</p>
            </blockquote>





	With The Tide

**October 2014**

Dean is desperate for a job. So desperate, in fact, that he is willing to go to the local church in search for employment. Who is he kidding? The people here are going to see right through him and won’t hire him for anything. But since the garage burned down and no one else hiring in the area, he’s willing to take the advice of his brother and look in every single crevice of the city for a job.

So who cares if all he’s done his entire life has been car work? He can be good with kids, right? And the look of skepticism the pastor is giving him definitely does not mean that he’s not a candidate for the job at all.

“So what’s the verdict Pastor Rick?”

The man sitting across from Dean takes another glance down at the resume laying on his desk. “I’m going to be honest, Dean. You don’t have any experience with kids, at least professionally. However, you come at the recommendation of Sam so I don’t see any harm in passing the word onto our head of Parents’ Day Out. I do not want to get your hopes up, though. Stephanie is the one who makes the last call on who is hired for teaching staff, not me.”

At this point, Dean is going to take what he gets. So he nods his head vigorously and does not argue.

“Alright. Wait for me here and I’ll go see if I can track Steph down.”

Pastor Rick disappears and leaves Dean sitting in a slightly uncomfortable chair. With each minute that passes, the more Dean is convinced that he definitely does not have the job and that he might as well make a quiet exit.

It’s not until nearly twenty minutes goes by that two people finally make their way back into the office. Pastor Rick is followed by an older, slim woman who, Dean presumes to be, Stephanie.

Stephanie extends a perfectly manicured hand towards Dean and shines a smile in his direction. “Good morning Dean, I’m Stephanie. Pastor Rick tells me you’re looking for employment?”

Dean quickly stands up and takes Stephanie’s hand, probably shaking it a little too enthusiastically. “Yes ma’am. I gotta tell you, though, I’ve never worked with kids. I raised my little brother from the time I was about four and he turned out pretty great.”

He means for it to turn out as a joke but he can see the flash of pity that he sees in everyone’s eyes once they find out what Dean did for Sam.

“What about your father? I know Sam talks about him often.”

Dean rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment. “He’s around more now than he was when we were kids. It was tough, after our mom died and he got left with two babies. So I had to take on some responsibility.”

Stephanie claps her hands, as if trying to banish the topic. “Well, that’s alright. We don’t have any teacher’s positions open at the time seeing how the semester started nearly a month ago. What I _do_ have is a recess position open.”

Dean snaps up at that. “What’s a recess position?”

Stephanie smiles brightly. “Well, whoever is in that place gets to be in the park or in the gym, if it’s too cold out, and play with the kids. Classes come for half an hour twice a day. During the times that there are no classes out, you would also serve as extra assistance if someone calls in sick.”

Dean’s heart begins to get lighter. “You’re telling me that the recess position is basically a job where a guy can get paid to play with kids all day?”

“Exactly. Of course, you have to be CPR and first aid certified. There’s training, which takes at least a week to complete and tons of paperwork to cover.”

Dean stands up a little brighter. “You’re telling me I’m hired?”

 

**June 2012**

There’s a lot of alcohol involved before anything happened. It was meant to be just a good all night of moping around because life is boring and so why not get drunk? But the two of them had been sitting too close, not that Dean minded all that much. It was just a hand to the shoulder. Somehow, it turned to the two of them frantically making out on the floor.

“Cas, are you sure about this?” It’s hard to get the words out. It’s hard to do anything more than just rut against his best friend’s leg. “You sure you’re okay with this.”

Castiel, ever so impatient, just growls and rolls them both over. He doesn’t stop to respond, just attacks Dean’s neck in an act of desperation. He’s panting hard and wet and making these little whining noises. Dean doesn’t need much more response than that.

 

**November 2014**

Dean never thought, not once in his life, that he would be working with children. He can barely imagine himself having a child, much less voluntary spending seven-plus hours a day with strangers the size of his arms.

After a month, they aren’t so much strangers. He’s gotten to know a lot of them through the last couple of weeks and he adores every single one. There’s little Jackson in the four-year-old class that he’s almost positive has a crush on him. But so does Annabelle in the three-year-old room. There’s a set of triplets in Jackson’s class who he still can’t tell apart but they’re always up for a game of green light, red light. Annabelle has a baby brother in the new born room who she loves chattering about. Then there’s the sixteen-to-twenty-four-month room, which has to be Dean’s favorite by far.

They’re just at that age where most of them are walking but don’t require all that much to keep entertained. Some of them are speaking in choppy sentences and others are still communicating with the limited sign language that the school’s curriculum has. In this particular class resides Dean’s favorite student. It’s a little boy named Daniel. They met when Daniel was sitting in the corner of a park, playing in the rocks and Dean approached him in order to get him to play with the rest of the kids. Daniel had just looked up at Dean and then pointed at his eyes and went “mine!” It was true, the kid did have eyes remarkably like those of Dean’s and it’s something they were able to bond over.

There are days where all Daniel wants to do is be held by Dean because he just does not want to play. It’s understandable. From the training Dean had when he was first hired, he learned that this is the age group where they are just figuring out that play between each other is actually a thing but the still do a lot of self play.

So maybe Dean has grown a little attached to Daniel in all the times he’s had to lug him around as he tries to entertain the kids.

Today, Dean is tossing small balls around the gym and having the kids bring them back for him to throw them again. Watching all the kids run around makes him smile even if it looks a little bit like he’s playing fetch with them.

“Hey Dean.” He turns around to find Ms. Jo, one of two teachers that watches over these fifteen kids the entire day. “Mind holding Daniel and watching them for a few minutes? I gotta go help Amelia clean up the classroom before we take them back.”

“Yeah, sure. Come here D-man!” Daniel switches arms willingly, tucking himself into Dean’s neck.

Jo runs a hand through Daniel’s hair. “Poor guy has been feeling bad all day. Stephanie didn’t let me call his dad until about an hour ago when he finally got a temperature high enough to be considered a low-grade fever. Keep an eye out for him. He should be here any minute. Just have him sign out in the binder and let him know that if he has any questions we’re in the classroom.”

Dean does a little salute with his free hand. “Will due Ms. Jo!” She rolls her eyes and walks out of the gym. Dean sits down on the ground and puts Daniel on his lap so that he is able to still hold onto him comfortably while being able to play with the other kids at the same time.

Not five minutes go by when there’s a very deep, “You’re not the usual teacher.” From behind Dean.

He struggles to stand up with Daniel still in his arms. “I apologize sir. Jo and Amelia are in the classroom and I was left-” Dean trails off as he takes a look at Daniel’s father.

Well shit.

 

**September 2012**

It’s nearly three months before Castiel and Dean have time alone. Sixty percent of that has to do with the fact that Cas has been avoiding Dean like his life depended on it. The other forty is because the both of them are remarkably busy. So it’s a three month difference in the same position.

Well, not the _same_ position.

Cas is leaning against the couch, knees up to his chest and Dean is sitting next to him, waiting for whatever needs to be said.

“You just gotta spit it out man. It can’t be that bad.”

Cas just mumbles into his knees.

“Cas. Come on.”

“I’m having a baby.”

He might as well have shouted it with the silence that settles between them.

“The hell Cas?!” Dean is standing now, hands on his neck. There’s s light tremor working through his body. “Why didn’t you use a condom?”

Cas snaps his head up. “Why didn’t _I_ use a condom? Dean, I believe you’re the one who stuck yourself into me. The question here is why didn’t _you_ use a condom?”

“I was drunk!”

“So was I!”

The both of them are breathing hard. The seconds go by, heavy between them. “Cas, I can’t have a baby.”

Dean wants to take back the words as soon as he says them. Because that’s not what he means. Not at all. He meant to say that he would be a terrible father and no one should have to suffer him being their dad. He means that he’s terrified of doing to his children what his dad did to him.

It doesn’t matter, because the last he sees of Cas is his face full of hurt before he marches out of the apartment.

Dean won’t see Cas for a very long time.

 

**November 2014**

“May I have my son?”

Dean looks down at Daniel who is still buried in his neck. Cas’ son. Cas has a son. Cas had a baby. That baby was definitely his. Daniel is that baby. Daniel. Dean is Daniel’s dad. Holy shit. Holy _fucking_ shit.

“So uh, Jo said that they called you because he has a low grade fever. Her and Amelia are in the, uh, classroom if you have any more questions.” Dean hands over the little boy, still trying to muddle through all the questions that are going through his head. “Is that him?”

Cas rolls his eyes, the way he’s always done when Dean says something particularly stupid. “Of course. Now, if you wouldn’t mind, I’ll be on my way.”

Dean grabs Cas’ wrist in an attempt to keep him from running away again. “I’ve been working here for a month now. This is what I do. I play with the kids and I get paid.”

Cas just sighs. “That’s nice Dean. Now, if you don’t mind, I have to attend to my ill son.”

He’s half-way across the gym when Dean is finally able to find his words again. “I didn’t mean it!” Cas stops, but doesn’t turn around.

“I didn’t mean what I said. You caught me off guard and I was scared. But Daniel…he’s an awesome kid.”

Cas stands up a little straighter and stays in place for only a couple of seconds before he leaves the gym. Dean takes a mental note to try and find out if he still has the same number when he gets home.

**Author's Note:**

> It has come to my attention that many of you would like for me to continue this. I regret to inform y'all that I will not be doing that. This was a prompt fill for a secret Santa exchange and definitely nothing like the fics I normally write. So the fic ends as it does and there will no more of it. That is all.


End file.
